Summer Shoot Out
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: When a camper brings a gun to camp rock.....anything can happen. T for gun use.
1. Chapter 1

**It was summer again**

_Shows the sun_

**Time for Camp Rock **

_Shows the Camp Rock sign _

**Time for reunions, **

_Shows Shane and Mitchie hugging _

**Time for new love, **

_Shows Nate staring at Caitlyn _

**Time to die. **

_Gun shots being heard_

**When a troubled camper brings a gun to camp…. **

_Shows Tess with a gun _

**She will take hostages **

_Shows Mitchie, Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn in Tess's cabin_

**And kill **

_Gun shot heard _

_*Scream*_

_**Starring **_

_**Demi Lovato **_

"_**We're going to die!"**_

_**Joe Jonas **_

_**Shows Shane holding Mitchie's hand **_

_**Nick Jonas **_

"_**Yeah sure she **__**changed**__**" **_

_**Meghan Martin **_

_**Shows Tess holding Mitchie at gun point **_

_**Alyson Stoner **_

"_**Nate I-I-." **_

_**In **_

_**Summer Shoot Out **_


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

_Chapter One: Leaving _

"Mitchie! Wake up!" Mitchie awoke to her mom's yell.

She got out of bed and ran to her closet she picked out a red shirt and jeans with her favorite boots.

"Mitchie come on! We need to drive you to Camp Rock!" Mrs. Torres yelled again.

"Coming!" Mitchie grabbed her suitcase and ran downstairs to be welcomed by blueberry pancakes and orange juice.

"I'm so happy I'm going back to Camp Rock!" Mitchie yelled happily.

"I'm happy Brown gave me kitchen duty again." Mrs. Torres smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

Mitchie chugged her orange juice and stuffed herself with the blueberry goodness of pancakes. "Ready." She smiled.

Mrs. Torres laughed as she handed Mitchie a napkin.

"Calm down chica! We'll leave in a few minutes."

Mitchie wiped her face with the napkin. Suddenly her text tone went off.

"Excuse me." Mitchie smiled as she got up and headed towards the counter to get her pink razor phone.

_**Hey babe where Ru?**_

_**-Shane **_

Mitchie smiled it was her famous boyfriend Shane Gray of Connect 3.

_**Still home we r leaving soon though **_

_**-M **_

_**I g2g Uncle Brown calling love ya!**_

_**-Shane **_

_**Love ya 2! **_

_**-M**_

"Mitchie you ready?" Mrs. Torres smiled.

"Totally let's go!"

They carried there suitcases to the catering van and loaded up.

They were off to Camp Rock.


	3. Chapter 2: Back to camp

_Chapter Two: Back to Camp_

_Mitchie POV_

We pilled up in front of camp rock. I jumped out of the car and went into the summer air. I felt at home again like a missing part filled. My thoughts were interrupted by my mother.

"Mitchie help me with the bags." I ran toward the back of the van and grabbed my blue suitcase.

"Bye mom I'm going to my cabin." I ran away before she could ask me to unload the stinky camp food.

I walked up to the wooden table check in.

"Hey Mitchie your cabin is 54."

"Thanks." I got my key and ran toward 54 when I bumped into Caitlyn.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said.

"Hey!" I smiled.

We hugged the BFFL hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said.

"You too hey is Nate here yet?" She asked looking around.

"Doubt it I haven't seen Shane yet." I said frowning a little.

"Oh well I have to head to cabin45 see ya." Caitlyn continued to walk.

"Bye!"

I ran toward my cabin and unlocked the door. The cabin had two bunk beds, one on one side the other on the other side. There were four dressers. I dumped my clothes in one and ran out to find Shane.

I looked around the forest, no Shane. The mess hall, no Shane. The lake, SHANE!

I ran down to the bench he was sitting on.

"Shane!" I yelled.

He jumped. "Mitchie! You scared me."

I laughed and we hugged.

"This school year was torture without you! I can't imagine living without you." I said shivering at the thought of no Shane in my life.

He rubbed my cheek, "All that matters is you and me now." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Let's make this summer a memorable one."

We were about to kiss but then we heard a gun shot.

"What the heck?" Shane said.

We started to run to the sound of the gun shots. What was happening?


	4. Chapter 3: The killer

_Chapter Three: The killer _

_Mitchie POV_

We reached to where the gun shots were to see a dude wearing a ski mask with a gun shooting away. The intercom came one.

"EVERYONE THERE IS A CAMPER WITH A WEAPON ON THE CAMP SITE PLEASE GO TO YOUR CABINS AND LOCK THE DOOR UNTIL FUTHER NOTCIE." Everyone listened and stampeded to the cabin area except for Shane and I, we were face to face with a killer.

_Caitlyn POV_

I locked my cabin door and layed on the bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door it was Nate. I quickly opened the door.

"Hey can I come in?" Nate asked.

"Ya hurry." He ran in.

He looked so cute.

"Caitlyn I want to tell you something I always-." BAM the door got knocked down by a guy in a mask. He or she had Shane and Mitchie tied.

_Mitchie POV (Few minutes earlier)_

The killer pointed the gun at us from a distance. I grabbed my phone from my pocket he shot it right out of my hand.

"No calling." The killer said. "Follow me." The killer said.

Shane stepped up. "No way."

The killer grabbed me and held the gun to my head "Do it or Mitchie dies."

Shane was stunned and walked toward the killer. He or she let me loose and tied our hands while the killer held the rest of the rope.

We were caught.

_Mitchie POV (NOW)_

Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, and I had tied hands and were following the killer. We were all scared out of our minds, I just felt like crying my eyes out but that was showing fear.

We reached a cabin and the killer opened the door. The cabin was full of make-up.

"Killer likes to get prettied up." Shane whispered.

I giggled.

"Shut up and sit down." The killer said pointing to the floor. "NOW!!!!"

The four of us scrambled to the wooden floor.

"Who are you?" Nate asked.

The killer took off the ski mask to see the face of……TESS TYLER??


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise!

_Chapter Four: Surprise! _

_Mitchie POV_

"Tess?!" I yelled.

Tess smiled, "Surprise!"

Shane was confused, "What's going on?"

Tess began to walk around the cabin "Revenge, on Mitchie!"

Shane held my hand. "Tess I'm sorry for whatever id did-"YOUR JUST SAYING THAT FOR I WON'T KILL YOU!" Tess yelled at the top of her lungs.

I backed up toward the bed. Tess calmed down, fixed her hair and smiled.

"I got to go and get something, DON'T ANY OF YOU LEAVE OR ELSE." She strutted off.

"We're going to die!" I yelled my voice broken. "Mitchie calm down it'll be OK." Shane said rubbing my cheek.

"Why is she doing this you weren't do anything, right Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

I blushed, "Well…."

_Flashback _

_(Last summer after Final Jam)_

"_Well Tess looked like you plan didn't work." I smiled. _

"_Whatever major loser." She said. _

"_That's soooooo old for the last time! I'm not the loser you are trying to steal the spotlight your just a diva goodbye Tess." _

"_Just wait next summer will be a bang." Tess said. _

"_Yeah sure." I said walking away._

_End of Flashback_

"Nice Mitchie." Nate used his sarcasm.

"I'm sorry ok I just had to say something." I yelled.

"OK guys the last thing we have to do is fight here." Shane said splitting it up.

Nate nodded, "He's right sorry Mitchie."

"It's ok." I smiled.

Great one little problem down one HUGE problem to go.


	6. Chapter 5: Revenge with a cost

_**I loved writing this chappie i hope u like reading it! XOXO**_

_Chapter Five: Revenge with a cost _

_Mitchie POV_

Tess entered the cabin with more make-up.

"OK now time for the revenge." Tess smiled.

She grabbed my arm and held my hands behind my back. Tess held the gun to my temple.

I began to cry "Tess-please." I sobbed.

"Sorry Mitch you should've thought about that before," She was about to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Caitlyn kicked the gun. The bullet went up in the air making a hole in the roof.

"UGH!" Tess yelled. She threw me to the ground and pointed the gun at Caitlyn. She shot. It was like in slow mo, Caitlyn fell to the ground her chest bleeding. Tess dropped her gun, stunned at what she just did.

"No…" Nate yelled crawling to her. He rubbed her cold cheek. "Tess-why?" Shane asked crying.

I began to cry. Suddenly cops busted through the door with the ambulance people. The cops pushed Tess onto the bottom bunk and put cuffs on her while the docter used a generator to power there shock machine.

"Clear." The doctor yelled. No movement.

"Clear." He yelled again. No movement.

He shook his head "10;22."

I cried into Shane's arms.

Caitlyn was dead.

**_*Tear* Next chapter will be up soon....review...._**


	7. Chapter 6: The Funeral

_**This is Caitlyn's funeral **_

_Chapter Six: Funeral _

_Mitchie POV_

All the campers that knew Caitlyn went to the funeral. Everyone bowed there heads tears falling down on every face including mine. Shane held my hand. I looked over at Nate he was crying too he loved Caitlyn.

Tess got arrested and may be put for the death penalty it matters it her mom can hire a good enough lawyer.

The gun shooting will change our lives forever one thing was certain,

Camp Rock was never going to be the same

_The End_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank u for the feedback I may do another story like this for HSM or Hannah Montana who knows ;)?**_

**Review!**


End file.
